That day
by La Ardilla Brittany
Summary: Brittany, sister of the Chipettes went through something horrible and she won't tell anyone. Her family gets worried and they try to make her talk. Brittany gets even worse. She becomes depressed. Her friends are worried for her. Can anyone help her? Is there anyone that can help her forget about Her problem? English version of my story called "Ese dia" enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**Brittny's point of view**

_Why did that had to happen to me? What did I do to deserve that? I would have never imagined that something like that would happen to me. I heard stories about it but I didn't think it would happen to me. I regret not listening to my adoptive mother. Why did I had to be so stubborn? I hate myself for not listening to my adoptive mother. What would my sisters say if they find out what happened to me? What would Miss Miller say? What would Dave say? The boys? What would they say? What would... What would Alvin say? I know we argue a lot but I know deep down he cares about me just like my sisters. Ooh, why? Why? Why did I not listen? I have been so depressed. I've been thinking about killing myself. Ever since that day when that happened to me, I haven't been myself. Miss Miller and sister are worried. I don't know if Dave or the boys know about my behavior. I hope they don't notice soon. I want everyone to stop questioning me. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me. I would feel even more humiliated if anyone finds out"_

Brittany Miller, lead singer of the Chipettes, was crying as tears were falling on her diary. She had been writing on her diary since she arrived home from school. Everything that was on her mind was being copied to her diary. Something was bothering the young girl. She knew that she had to tell someone but, telling anyone about what happened to her would make her feel worse. Every time she slept, she had nightmares and screamed which awakened her sisters. She hated the pain. She had tried to distract herself by doing things she usually loves doing like painting her nails and shopping at the mall but, still she couldn't forget about that day. That afternoon. She wondered when the pain will end.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, I know you're in there. Please open the door. Brittany? Brittany open the door" she kept hearing knocks and the voice of her sister Eleanor who sounded worried.

Brittany sighs before closing her diary and putting it in under her mattress. She walks to the door and opens it to see her sisters who were extremely worried.

Seeing their eldest sister like this broke their hearts. Something was bothering her and they wanted to know what it was.

"Sis, what's the matter? Tell us what's wrong. You've been acting like this for the past few days. Please tell us what's wrong" Eleanor pleaded worriedly as she looked at her sister.

Brittany opens her mouth but no words come out. She looks at Eleanor for a second before shrugging. She hadn't been talking much. She was starting to do bad at school. Her grades were getting bad. Eleanor expected her sister to not answer her questions. The two wished Brittany would tell them what's wrong.

"Brittany, please tell us. We're so worried about you. Are you not feeling good? Are you depressed? Did you had another argument with Alvin? Is it because of him? Did Alvin say something to make you act like-" "Alvin didn't do or say anything" their eyes get wide after hearing their sister whisper. It surprised them that she said a few words. Brittany whispered but still her sister heard what she said. "Brittany if your sadness doesn't involve Alvin, then tell-" "GOSH. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS DAMN IT" Brittany cut them off before going back in to her room. She shuts the door and locks it as she continues to cry.

Jeanette and Eleanor stood outside the room with shocked expressions. Brittany had never screamed at them like that. It was actually scary.

The two sigh and go downstairs where Miss Miller was waiting for them. The poor elderly woman had also tried to convince Brittany to talk but she never succeeded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Seville house, the boys were doing the things they usually do during their free time while Dave was making dinner in the kitchen. Simon who was reading a book, wasn't really enjoying what he was reading because he kept thinking about something. Simon glances at Alvin to see him throwing a tennis ball against the wall even after Dave told him to not play with a ball inside the house.

"Alvin"

His brother catches the ball and answers him

"What?"

"Have... Have you noticed anything strange about Brittany?"

"Um no not really. Why do you ask?"

Simon puts his book on his lap and says "Well because she hasn't been acting like her usual self lately. For example she hasn't been paying attention in class, she doesn't wear her usual clothes, and she appears to not care about her appearance anymore. Like she comes to school with messy hair, a black sweat shirt and black jeans. I think something must've happen to the Millers because why else would she be acting like that?"

Alvin rolls his eyes and tells him "Pfft. Nothing is wrong with that diva Simon. She's probably being a drama queen as usual to get attention. She probably broke one of her nails or lost one of her dresses and is now acting like she lost a sibling because of it"

Theodore who was sitting on the floor with a bag of cookies looks at Alvin and says "I don't agree with you Alvin. I to have noticed Brittany's unusual behavior. I haven't even seen her talking to her sisters. Something is causing her to act strangely"

Alvin curls his lips and says "Guys listen. Brittany is fine. She's probably been doing-" "RRRIIIINNNG" the sound of the telephone ringing interrupted Alvin.

Simon who was closer to it grabs it and answers "Hello? Oh hey Eleanor. What happened? Alvin? Yes he's sitting next to me. I'll give the telephone to him. Okay bye"

Alvin had a questioning expression on his face. Simon hands him the telephone and says "It's for you. It's Eleanor" Alvin grabs the telephone and speaks

"Yes Eleanor?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Oh cool"

"Brittany?"

"No, I have not"

"What about her?"

"You want me to what?"

"Oh okay"

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Don't worry. I'm on my way. I'll see you soon"

Alvin begins to put on his tennis shoes while his brothers question him. "What did Ellie say Alvin?" asked Theodore.

Alvin gets on his feet and says "She wants me to go to her house and talk to Brittany. She told me something is wrong with her older sister and thought that maybe I could convince Brittany to talk. Tell Dave I went to the Chipettes house" before Simon and Theodore could ask another question, Alvin quickly walks outside and closes the door.

**Please give me long reviews. If you're just gonna say "Good chapter please update" Or "Good story, please continue" or something like that, that WILL NOT MOTIVATE ME. Please put at least one sentence telling me what you think of chapter 1. If there is no motivation then NO new chapter. No motivation, No update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin arrived at the Millers house in a minute and knocks on the door. He waits a few seconds and then hears the door being unlocked and opened. It was one of the Chipettes. Seeing him makes her feel hopeful. Maybe he could find out what is wrong with her sister. "Alvin I'm so glad you're here. Thanks for coming. Come in. Brittany's in her room but before you go, I must warn you, when you see her you'll be surprised by her appearance. Alvin, she's broken. Don't, ask her to many questions because she will get irritated and will make her feel worse. Jeanette, Miss Miller and I have tried to convince her to talk but, we always fail" Alvin looks at her and he was getting really concerned. Something must've happened to his rival.

Alvin puts a hand on her shoulder and says "Don't worry, I won't ask her to many questions but, I do have a question for you. Has she been eating?" Eleanor nods which makes Alvin sigh in relief.

Alvin makes his way to Brittany's room and on his way there, he passes by the living room where the other Millers were in. Jeanette was trying to cheer up Miss Miller who was worried about Brittany.

Alvin sighs and as soon as he arrives at Brittany's rooms door, he hears someone crying. It was coming from the inside of the room. It broke Alvin's heart. He knew who was crying.

"Britt?"

"Britt?"

"Brittany, it's me Alvin. Can you come out?"

As soon as he talked the crying stopped. There was silence. He didn't get a reply. Alvin was gonna think that Brittany was ignoring him but then, the door opens. A gentle breeze is felt. The inside of the room was cold and mostly dark. The only light in the room was a small candle which was on the nightstand. Alvin sees a different Brittany standing there.

No ponytail style, messy hair was down, red eyes, eye bags, black t shirt, and white sweat pants. That is what she looked like. Her appearance surprised Alvin because he did not expect her to look that different. He didn't know what word to use to speak to her. "Umm... Britt... You... Why... How?" He kept trying to ask her something but it was to difficult.

Brittany felt uncomfortable after he tried to speak. She also didn't like him staring at her. Ever since that day happened, Brittany has hated it when people stare at her and Alvin was no exception. Also she didn't like him seeing how she was dressed.

Alvin notices that Brittany was about to go back in to the room therefore he grabs her shoulder to stop her. "Wait Britt, I want to ask you-" when Alvin grabbed her shoulder, he unintentionally frightens Brittany.

Brittany gasps and without warning she slaps him across the face so hard that Alvin had a hand print on his cheek. Brittany covers her mouth and realizes what she had just done. "I'm so sorry Alvin. Please forgive" she whispered before going back in to her room.

It happened so fast that Alvin didn't know what he did to make her do that. Now he believed his brothers. He believed what they said about Brittany and he felt guilt for not taking them seriously. Alvin looks at the door for a minute before walking away.

Eleanor who was sweeping in the hallway, notices Alvin walking and asks "Alvin what did she... say?" Alvin kept walking and doesn't even acknowledge her. He didn't intentionally ignore her. He was so concerned for Brittany that he did not notice Eleanor talking to him.

Alvin runs to his house and when he gets there, his brothers began to ask questions "Hey Alvin, what did Eleanor tell you?" Again Alvin didn't notice that he was being spoken to. Simon and Theodore look at each other wth surprised expressions on their faces.

Alvin goes to his room and looks for his shared phone **(Dave bought the boys one phone and they had to share it with each other)** which was charging. He finds it and looks at the contacts. He finds a number which belongs to one of Brittany's close friends.

"Beep, beep be-"

"Hey Charlene how are you?

"I'm fine. Just really worried about Brittany. Listen I called to ask you if you know why Brittany's been acting strange?"

"Wait you just realized that today?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"Damn. Oh okay"

"No no she still hasn't said what's bothering her"

"Wait, say what?"

"Really? Well my brothers did tell me something is wrong her but, I stupidly didn't think it was anything serious"

"Yeah okay"

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah I will. Bye"

Alvin puts the phone away and just when he was about to head out of his room, his brothers stand in the doorway. Alvin pauses and asks "Were you two eavesdropping?"

Simon ignores his question and says "I guess Brittany didn't tell you why she's been so sad lately. Believe or not, I expected this. I hope she tells someone soon. Anywho, what did Charlene tell you?" Alvin looks at his brothers and disappointingly says "Brittany, looked worse than I thought. I saw her. She looked weak, pale, and her eyes were lifeless. I almost didn't recognize her. You should've seen her Simon. She looked more worse than the days we saw her at school. By the way I actually did notice her new look a few days ago but, I really thought it was a new look she was trying on. I... I'm really worried about her" Simon and Theodore smile sadly and approach their eldest brother. They hug and comfort him. Alvin continues

"Charlene to noticed how Brittany's been acting. She told me that Brittany barely talks to her. She thought that Brittany was acting like this because of an argument she must've had with me. Britt and I haven't argued in a while. She also told me-"

"Fellas dinners ready" Dave's voice is heard. Alvin looks at his brothers and says "I'll tell you both later" Simon and Theodore nod. The three go to the dinning room where Dave was putting plates on the table.

Two hours later, at the millers house. Everyone was asleep. Miss Millers snoring sounds was heard everywhere in the house. The Chipettes were sleeping peacefully to. Actually only one of them wasn't sleeping. She didn't want to sleep but her eye lids were getting heavier. She didn't want to have another nightmare so she makes a decision to get rid of her sleepiness. Brittany gets out of bed and then goes to the bathroom. She shuts and locks the door. She looks at the mirror. Her reflection showed an unhappy, distressed, broken girl. Brittany reaches in her pocket and takes out a penknife. She looks at her forearm and puts the penknife on top. Brittany closes her eyes and presses the knife. She feels the edge of her weapon cutting her skin. Blood was coming out. She drags the penknife for a couple of seconds. She then does the same with her other arm.

**Please review. Thank you for reading friends:)**


	3. Chapter 3

After she finished cutting herself to forget about the emotional and psychological pain at least for a minute, she gets out of the bathroom and goes back to her bed but, she doesn't lay down. She just sits there thinking about her sisters. Brittany wanted them to stop worrying and just think that she was fine. She felt guilt for making them worry. Brittany then remembers her visitor. Alvin who came to talk to her, was on her mind. She knew that he was worried to.

She thought that Alvin must've told Dave and his brothers about the new her. Brittany did appreciate that they care and were worried for her but, she didn't like it when they would question her. Why couldn't they just accept the new her and move on. It wasn't their business what problem she had.

Brittany shakes her head to remove those negative selfish thoughts. She wondered how long will they wait for her to talk. She knew they wouldn't wait forever. Brittany sighs and stays awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Alvin, Simon and Theodore were getting ready for school. After getting ready they went to the dinning room to eat breakfast. Alvin who really didn't slept to good, was only playing with his food. He was still worried about Brittany.

Dave looks at Alvin and then at Simon and Theodore with a curious expression on his face. His two adoptive sons knew why he was looking at them like that. "Dave, something is wrong with Brittany. We're all worried about her. Especially" Simon points at Alvin.

Dave asks his eldest son with a concerned tone "Alvin, aren't you gonna eat?" His eldest son shakes his head before pushing the plate away.

"I'm not hungry"

Dave looks at the plate to see yummy toaster waffles which was Alvin's favorite food. It was rare to hear Alvin say he wasn't hungry when the breakfast was toaster waffles. Something was wrong with his eldest son.

Before Dave could ask another question, Alvin says "Guys I'll be waiting outside" the boy with the cap leaves the dinning room and heads outside. Dave was concerned. When Alvin left the dinning room, Dave started to ask questions.

Meanwhile Alvin was sitting on the steps as he was looking at the sky. He wanted to be alone to think. He takes off his cap and takes out a photo that was inside. It was a photo of him and Brittany dancing. The photo was taken a few months ago. It was at Vinnies home. Alvin and his brothers had searched for their mother. Dave and the Chipettes went to look for the boys **(This happened in the episode A Chipmunk Reunion)** and they found them in Vinnies house.

Anyhow, Alvin turns his head and looks at the Chipettes house. He looked at Brittany's rooms window. In there was his dear friend who was worrying him. He wanted to know why Brittany has changed. He wanted to know what she was hiding.

Suddenly Alvin hears the door of his house opening. His brothers and Dave were coming out. Dave who was locking the door with the keys, says "Fellas, I can't take you to school this morning. My alarm clock didn't wake me up. I'm gonna be late. Ask Miss Miller if she can take you. Please behave especially you Alvin" He gives the boys a quick hug before running toward his car.

Dave turns on the engine and speeds away. The boys began to walk towards the Chipettes house when they see them coming out. One of the girls notices the boys.

"Hey look, it's the boys"

Jeanette points at them and then she and her sisters approach them. "I guess you guys are walking to school as well. Miss Miller is still sleeping. She didn't get some rest last night because she was worried about something" said Jeanette who glances at Brittany.

Brittany knew her sister was talking about her. She looks down at the ground with a look of guilt. By the way Brittany was wearing a black sweat shirt and black jeans as usual. Her hoodie was shielding her head from view.

Brittany doesn't notice that Alvin approached her. He puts a hand on her shoulder which makes her jump a little. She looks at Alvin and says nothing. She sees a concerned look on his face. She looks back at the ground because it hurt her to see him looking so worried.

Alvin gently and carefully touches her chin and tries to lift her head to make her look at him but then, Brittany quickly turns her head to not let him touch her. Alvin was starting to get frustrated and Brittany knew that.

"Brittany"

"Brittany, look at me"

"Brittany, look at me please"

His girl that he deeply has feelings for, looks at him but doesn't say a word. Her eyes were still lifeless and she was still pale.

Alvin takes a step and whispers "Please, tell me what's wrong. What's troubling you? Are you sick? Did, I do something to-"

"You've done nothing to me"

she whispered. Alvin heard her and asks "Then what is bothering-" "guys sorry to interrupt but we have to get going or we'll be late" Simon cut him off. Alvin sighs and looks at Brittany.

She looks at the ground and whispers "I'm sorry" and then goes to her sisters leaving Alvin who had many questions.

The group head to school and when they get there, they see Charlene approaching them. "Good Morning guys. How is each of you this morning?" Charlene started to talk with them but one of them was quiet. She didn't want to talk with anyone. She wanted to be alone.

Charlene notices that Brittany wasn't talking so she gets closer to her and says "Hey Britt, you okay? You haven't talked to me these past few days" Brittany buries her hands in the pockets of her sweat shirt and whispers "Ye-yes-I'm o-okay. Sor-sorry-ff-for-not-speak-speaking to you" Charlene worriedly says "It's alright but, tell me this, are you sure you're okay? I mean you haven't-" "RRRIIIIINNNNG" the bell rang. It was time for them to go to their first class.

Brittany walks away before Charlene can ask her another question. Brittany had Spanish class and she had it with Alvin who was speaking to Charlene about Brittany.

forty five minutes later, in Spanish class, the teacher was explaining about something she wrote on the board. Most of the students were paying attention. However Brittany and Alvin were not.

Brittany was writing on her diary instead of looking at the board as Alvin was staring at her. He was sitting a meter away from her. He watched Brittany with a worried feeling.

"and that's how you say pineapple in span... Miss Miller are you paying attention?" the teacher asked. The rest of the class stare at Brittany. This wasn't good. Everyones eyes were on her. Brittany disliked it when people stare. She tries to not panic and says "I'm sorry. I'll start-" the teacher suddenly approached and grabbed her diary. The rest of the students watched as Brittany began to beg to the teacher to return her diary.

"Hey give it back" Brittany extended her arm but the lady turns around and returns to her desk. "Nope, I will hold on to it until first period ends. Maybe now you'll really pay attention" She replied before putting the diary in a cabinet.

Brittany's jaw starts to shake like she was freezing and Alvin notices this. He saw Brittany beginning to shake. He wanted to comfort her therefore he stands up and approaches the frightened girl. "Brittany relax, she'll give it back to you at the end of-" Brittany looks at him and with a pleading look she says "Please Alvin, tell her to give me back my diary. Please tell her" it broke Alvin's heart to see her like this. He saw how vulnerable her body looked. He saw how nervous she was. Suddenly Alvin got angry and wanted to protect her.

With a serous tone he tells the teacher "Ma'am please could you give Brittany her diary back. She doesn't feel comfortable that you-" "I don't care. She wasn't paying attention because she was distracted by it. Now both of you sit down"

Brittany was beginning to breath hard. It looked like she could have a panic attack in any second. Alvin realizes this and angrily says "Give it back her-"

"I said NO. Don't tell me to what to-"

"Look at her. Does she look okay to you? She wants her diary back so give it back to her" Alvin cut her off. Before the teacher could say something back, the fire alarm is heard. The loud noise startles the students. There was an unexpected fire drill. "Everyone let's go to the courtyard immediately" said the teacher.

As everybody heads outside, Alvin approaches Brittany who was still shaking and says "Britt. You'll get it back by the end of first period. Stop worrying" hearing the voice of Alvin calms her down a bit. Alvin slowly puts his arm around her shoulders and he was surprised to notice that she didn't panic. Instead of slapping him like last time for touching her, Brittany gives a sad smile and felt safe in his arms.

A few minutes later everyone returned back into the building. The bell was about to ring. Second period would begin in five minutes so, everyone was putting their things in their backpacks. "RRRIIIIIINNNNG" the bell rang. As most students get out of the classroom, Brittany and Alvin were taking their time.

Alvin was always slow when he had to go to his second class. He took his time putting his things in his backpack. Meanwhile Brittany wasn't in a rush either because she wanted her diary back. Brittany walks to the teachers desk and asks "May I please have my diary back?" The teacher looks at her and says "Don't let me catch you being distracted again in my class Miss Miller. Because next time I'll give you detention. You understand?" Brittany nods happily.

The teacher opens the cabinet so she can get the private book. Alvin approaches Brittany and decides to walk her to her next class. He waits patiently for Brittany.

The teacher who looked puzzled, looks at Brittany and says "Um... Miss Miller, your diary isn't here anymore. It's gone"

**please review. Thanks friends:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gone" "Gone" Gone" for the first time in her life, Brittany was really hating that word. That horrifying word was bad news to her. But wait a minute, maybe she didn't hear the teacher right. If she did hear right, her day would get worse and she would start to think "How dare the teacher say something like that. That's some sick joke" but the teacher looked serious.

Alvin who was standing next to Brittany, had a look of disbelief as he watched as the teacher was searching for the diary. Brittany, the girl that could faint any second, asks

"Wha-what?"

The teacher looks at her with a unconcerned look and replies

"It's not here Miss Miller. You must've taken it when-"

"I didn't take it" Brittany was getting worried. Someone stoled her diary and they were probably reading it right now. Brittany was angry and terrified. Her diary had a powerful secret that no one can know about. She hoped that the teacher was joking.

"Are you kidding me?"

The teacher uncaringly stops searching for the diary and sits on her chair.

"Miss Miller I'm being serous. I'm sorry but your diary isn't here-"

"Please tell me you're messing with me. That diary is one of the most important things in my life. I always keep-"

"Miss Miller don't raise your voice when talking to me. Now I'll tell you again. Your diary is gone okay. Disappeared, vanished. It's no longer here. Now please leave my classroom and go to your second class-"

"NO, I WANT MY DIARY NOW. GIVE ME MY DIARY OR I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL RUIN YOUR TEACHING CARRER"

Both the teacher and Alvin were shocked after hearing Brittany say that. She just threatened her teacher and now she could get in trouble for saying that.

Alvin had never seen Brittany this angry. Not even during their arguments.

The teacher takes a deep breath and calmly says "Miss Miller, get out of my classroom. I'm going to call your adoptive mother and I'll inform the principle about your behavior"

Brittany was so upset that tears were stinging her eyes. Her teacher didn't care that her diary was stolen.

"Besides, it's no big deal. It's just a book that can be replaced. You can make another one" said the teacher who checks her mascara with a small mirror that was in her purse.

Alvin stood there angry because he was realizing that their teacher wasn't just uncaring. She was also a bitch.

Brittany who was so upset, sighs and walks out the door. She felt hopeless. Someone with a cold heart stoled something that means a lot to her. Someone wasn't respecting her privacy.

"Brittany wait"

Said Alvin who follows her but then, he stops at the door way and tells the teacher "You know, this is why no one likes you. None of my classmates like you. Not even other teachers like you. No one likes. No wonder you don't have a husband"

The teachers jaw drops and was gonna angrily yell at him but, Alvin was already gone.

Alvin who was walking next to Brittany had an arm around her shoulders. The girl he had feelings for was sobbing. Her face was buried in her hands. Alvin was comforting her.

"Don't worry Britt. We'll find your diary and whoever has it is gonna pay" Alvin told her as he rubbed her shoulder.

As they kept walking, Alvin started to wonder who took Brittany's diary. All of his classmates were suspects. Scratch that. Everyone who was in Spanish class in the morning were suspects including the teacher. One of them must've took the diary.

* * *

**Later at lunch**

The boys and the Chipettes (Even Charlene) were in the cafeteria eating lunch as they chatted about what happened in Spanish class. Brittany was still upset. "Oh no that's terrible. Who could've taken it?" asked Charlene who was sitting between Simon and Alvin. "We don't know. But whoever took it, must've taken it during the fire drill. I'm starting to think that it wasn't any of our classmates because Britt and I were at the end of the line during the fire drill. We were the last to get out. We didn't see anyone going back in to the classroom. Also the teacher took attendance when we were outside and everyone was present" said Alvin worriedly.

Brittany heard what he said and this only made her worry more. Someone probably knows her secrets right now. She wanted to know who took it.

* * *

**Later after school**

The boys and the Chipettes were waiting for Miss Miller and Dave to pick them up. As they waited, they were approached by someone they knew and loved. "Hello boys and girls, I think this belongs to one of you" they turn around to see the school janitor who was an old man. They were gonna smile but then, when they saw what he had in his hand it shocked them.

"My diary?"

whispered Brittany who approaches him. The old man hands her the diary and says "Before you ask, no I didn't read it. I would never do that. I respect others private belongings" the Janitor who's name is Enrique, was telling the truth. He really didn't read it. He loved the boys and the Chipettes like they were his grandsons and granddaughters. "Anywho, when you were in Spanish class, I was moping the floor in the hallway. While I was doing that, I heard your teacher shouting. I got curious so I approached the door and I saw from the door window your teacher taking your diary. I saw how devastated you looked so during the fire drill I went in to the classroom and grabbed the diary and I forgot to give it to you earlier. An old man like me forgets things fast. Anyway I took the diary because your teacher wasn't going to give it back to you. I've been a janitor for fifty years and I've known that teacher for a long time. Whenever she confiscates something that belongs to a student, she never gives it back. She keeps it. Fortunately I remembered to give your diary back a few minutes ago"

Alvin was glad that Brittany had finally gotten her diary back. The boys and the Chipettes were glad that the problem was solved.

Brittany who had a look of gratitude says "Thank you Enrique. I don't know how I can show you how grateful I am" Enrique chuckles and says "You're welcome Brittany. I know you appreciate what I did. I do ask for a favor though, ignore your Spanish teachers attitude. She's like that with everyone even with other adults. She reminds me of my old grumpy wife" everyone chuckles. Brittany thanks him again before the old man gets back to work.

Suddenly Miss Millers car arrived. The adoptive mother almost crashed on to a garbage truck. Anywho, Brittany was happy to have her diary back, but then she says something that stuns Alvin. She looks at him and says "Alvin, before I go... take this. When you get home, read it when you're alone. This diary will tell you things that will shock you. If you really want to know why I've been acting different, then start by reading chapter 26. From there you'll read and know about a secret that I've been hiding. After you've read it and you still want to talk to me and won't think bad about me, then call me and I'll wait for you at my house"

Brittany quickly hands him her diary before getting in Miss Millers car. She didn't give him time to ask her questions.

Alvin watches the car leave and when it was gone, he looks at the diary in his hands and gently squeezes it. "Tonight, I'm going to find out what happened to Brittany. I... I can't believe she trusts me so much that she let me borrow something so dear to her. I just hope this diary won't reveal anything bad"

**Please review. Thanks ungrateful readers:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dave arrived and picked up the boys and on the way home, the adoptive loving father starts to question the boys. "So fellas, how was school? Anything interesting happened?" Theodore happily replies "It was great Dave. Ellie and I made a cake as a team in cooking class and we got an A plus. Our teacher loved it"

Dave looks at the rear view mirror to look at his youngest son and smiles and says "I'm proud of you Theodore. You and Eleanor make a great team. I wish I had some of the cake though" The man and his adoptive son chuckle. Next is Simon who says "School was good as usual for me Dave. Jeanette and I had chemistry and we mixed substances. We also got an A plus for working hard"

Dave again smiles and was gonna reply but then, he noticed his eldest son looking worried. Alvin was quiet. Usually he complains about school every time Dave asks him how was school. Suddenly Dave noticed something laying Alvin's lap.

"Alvin, is everything alright?"

His eldest son sighs and shakes his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Dave thought about asking him the same question again but decides to ask him when they get home because they were about to arrive.

As soon as Dave parked the car, Alvin opened the door and got out first. He powerwalks to the window that's in his room. He wanted to be alone to think which is why he didn't wait for Dave to unlock the door.

Alvin carefully opens the window to his room and went inside. He locks the door of his room and then sits on his bed with the diary in his hand.

Meanwhile Dave was unlocking the door but he was taking his time because he was so busy thinking about Alvin.

Once he unlocked the door, he and the boys step inside but before the boys head to their rooms, he questions them "Fellas, can you tell me what happened to Alvin? Also did you two notice him carrying a book? It's shocking to see him having that because he hates reading" Simon and Theodore look at each other and then tell Dave all about Brittany's and Alvin's morning in Spanish class.

In the meantime Alvin was debating whether to open and read the diary now or figure out what happened to Brittany without having to read it. Although Brittany gave him permission to read her diary, he still felt guilt. He didn't want to read something that only the owner of the diary can read.

Alvin runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks and mumbles to himself.

"Oh Britt, why can't you just tell me what happened to you? I prefer that you tell me than me having to read this. I know you trust me a lot but still I have no right to read it. I should've... Ugh what am I gonna-"

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Dave who was at the door.

"Alvin, can we talk?"

the boy with the red cap puts the diary under his pillow before opening the door to see a concerned looking Dave. Alvin assumed Dave had just found out what happened and thought he was gonna get grounded for insulting the teacher.

* * *

**In the meantime at the Miller residence**

Miss Miller was in the living room ironing some clothes while Jeanette and Eleanor were doing their homework. Brittany however was upstairs in her room. Nobody knew that Brittany was crying. They didn't know that memories of something that happened to Brittany were haunting her again.

To distract herself and forget about those memories for a few minutes, Brittany takes out her penknife and starts to cut her forearms. The old wounds were healing but now she was making new ones. She knew that she had to stop doing this however she also knew that this helps her cope with what happened to her.

After cutting herself four times, she drops the knife and continues to cry and feel bad for herself.

* * *

**Back at the Sevilles**

Simon and Theodore had started doing their homework and Dave left the house to buy food from a fast food restaurant for him and the boys. Dave had thought that buying food from one of Alvin's favorite fast food restaurants which was Chick-fil-A would cheer him up. Dave now knows why Alvin was quiet.

When Simon and Theodore told him, he was angry and disappointed but then realized that Alvin was just protecting and being a good friend to Brittany. Dave was actually proud of Alvin and wasn't gonna ground him for being rude to the teacher.

Anywho, Alvin was in his room sitting on his bed with Brittany's diary in his hands. The conversation he had with Dave a few minutes ago made him feel hopeful.

Dave told Alvin that he was doing the right thing by sticking up for Brittany and told him that if he kept doing this, sooner or later Brittany would trust him enough to tell him what happened to her. But unbeknownst to Dave, Alvin had the answers to many unanswered in his hands. Also Dave told Alvin that if Brittany or him needed anything that he would get it for them. Brittany was like a daughter to Dave and he was worried about her just like he was worried about Alvin.

Alvin thanked him and appreciated that Dave understood and wasn't upset.

Anyway it took Alvin almost an hour to decide. But now he had made his choice. He was gonna read Brittany's diary despite feeling guilt.

Alvin takes a deep breath before opening the pink book to page one. What he first sees makes the air in his lungs disappear. His eyes were wide as baseballs. He was shocked at the sight of a sketch of him surrounded by hearts that he didn't dare blink.

**Please review. Don't be lazy. Thanks readers:)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sketch was beautiful, it was him with a smile on his face as he winked. The hearts that were all over him were matching with the color of his sweat shirt. Above the sketch written in small cursive letters were the words _"Alvin my bestie my everything" _and there was even a pink lipgloss kiss mark next to the sketch. His eyes were glued to the book. He was gaping with a look of disbelief.

Alvin had been staring at the sketch for fifteen minutes now. He had a surprised expression on his face and was starting to think that maybe Brittany saw him more than just as a friend. Maybe she had a small crush on him... or maybe she had romantic feelings for him just like he has for her. A happy smile appears on Alvin's face as he thought that Brittany maybe did had a thing for him.

All of a sudden Alvin shakes his head and mentally slaps himself because he remembered why he decided to read the diary. He had to know what caused Brittany to change. Alvin looks at the sketch one last time and uses his thumb to gently rub the sketch and the lipgloss kiss mark. He smiles as he imagined Brittany sketching this with a dreamy look on her face.

Alvin laughs quietly before turning the page to see the words _chapter 1, my wonderful life _Alvin gets curious but knew that there was something else he had to read. Alvin sighs and thought maybe he would read the chapters before chapter 26 later. He remembered that Brittany told him if he really some wanted answers that he should start reading chapter 26.

Alvin nods and turns and turns and turns the pages. It took him five minutes to find it. Brittany's hand writing was beautiful but the letters were so small which is why it took him five minutes to find the chapter. Brittany had written so much in the diary that there was barely any room for another letter.

Alvin sighs and hopes that there is nothing bad written in these pages. His hands were shaking and sweating as he breathed hard. He suddenly felt cold. It was like signs that showed him that what he was gonna read will shock him and perhaps remain in his head forever. Alvin takes a deep breath and begins to read.

_Brittany's point of view_

_Chapter 26_

_Dear diary _

_I woke up this morning grumpy as every other morning. No, I'm not a morning person. I don't like getting up early. I hate it when the alarm clock wakes me up. It always interrupts my beautiful dreams about my dear Alvie. I dreamed about me and him sharing our first kiss with each other as we saw the sunset. Ugh, one of these days I'll crush that alarm clock with a sledgehammer lol_

_Anywho, I got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school with my sisters. When we got there, our neighbors the boys were at the school doors waiting for us. Just like every day, Alvin got on my nerves and we argued and our siblings tried to separate us before we could kill each otherXD_

_Although Alvin is a pain in the butt, he's still a good friend and... I hate to admit this but, he's also my awesome Alvie that makes me feel special sometimes. Anywho the day went by slowly and at lunch, I sat at our usual table. I sat between Charlene and Alvin. Those two are my two closest friends._

_Anyway during lunch Charlene asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her later after school and I said yes. I told her I would be at her house around seven. The rest of the day went by boringly slowly._

_I'm home and waited until it was seven pm. When it was seven, I asked Miss Miller if I could go shopping with Charlene and to my surprise she said no because it's getting late which isn't safe to go out. I'm so ticked off and extremely disappointed:(_

_Miss Miller is so uptight that she won't let me have fun at the mall with Charlene. But I'm not gonna listen to her. Right now I'm about to sneak out of the house while everyone is in the living room watching tv. I'll be back later to finish chapter 26._

**_A few hours later_**

_I'm back and... I'm *sniff* *sniff* I'm so distraught. I made the worst my mistake in my entire life. I.. Darn it I should've listened to Miss Miller. *Tears are landing on the pages of my diary* Miss Miller told me I couldn't go but I stupidly didn't listen to her._

_I can't believe this happened to me. I thought it was gonna be like any other afternoon when I hang out with Charlene. "That's what you get for not listening to your guardian. Things like this happens to others everyday you know. I wonder what your family and friends will think of you now. I don't think they'll look at you as the same old Brittany. How pathetic" said a voice in my head. I ignore it and as I'm continuing to cry._

_"What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth? You know I'm right. For making such a stupid decision, you're one of the victims now. You missy, should've listened to your adoptive mother instead of disobeying and stub-"_

_"Shut up" I mumble and I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of what happened to me two hours ago._

_After leaving Charlene's house, I was making my way here. When I was heading back home, I was approached by someone I trusted. I was approached by a person who I thought was a friend. This person was a man._

_A man that seems friendly on the outside but, under that friendly caring face is a soulless monster. This man made me think he wanted to walk me home because it was getting dark and it wasn't safe for me to be walking home alone but, that wasn't his intentions._

_He made me think he was doing a good deed when really he was going to steal something that I can never get back. I thought it was a great idea because the street did look spooky at night because there wasn't anyone outside._

_Anyway as we walked, I was suddenly grabbed and carried. The man had grabbed me and he covered my mouth with his hand to stop me from screaming._

_He took me in to the nearby woods and started hurting me. I was hurt physically, emotionally, and psychologically. I can't describe how he hurt me because it brings flashbacks._

_I don't feel the same anymore. I'm in so much pain. I'm still kinda dizzy. I feel like I was used like some kind of object. I feel so dirty. I'm not gonna put his name here because it will remind me of him and what he did to me._

_My body hurts and I don't think I'll tell anyone but I know that I have to tell someone eventually. I wish I could forget about what happened to me two hours ago but, it's almost impossible to simply forget about it._

_Anywho, I asked the man why he was hurting me and he didn't answer my questions. He just kept saying "I deserve this and that I should be proud that he was gonna be my first guy" He kept saying that again and again._

_I don't know what he meant by that. He was like a broken record. He also told me that me I deserved it because of the way I talk, what I wear, for being pretty and because of how assertive I am._

_It was like he was speaking a different language. I didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing to me. I was so confused. I cried and begged for him to stop but he still didn't listen. I screamed and screamed for help but one came._

_*sniff sniff* Anyway I have to go now. My sisters are knocking on my door. I'll start chapter 27 tomorrow._

Alvin finished reading and was horrified and speechless. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. It was too much take in. He wasn't expecting this. Someone took advantage of his best friend when she was alone. Someone robbed her of her innocence.

Alvin reads chapter 26 again to make sure he read it right. He made sure he didn't skip a word. After reading it twice, he reads chapters 27, 28, and 29 which was the last chapter. Unfortunately the next pages didn't reveal the mans name or gave a clue. Alvin was angry, worried, and sad. He felt like he had let Brittany down. He felt like it was his fault she was raped. He thought that if he had somehow heard her screams for help, or somehow knew she was in danger, he would've ran and rescued her.

Alvin closes the diary and puts it under his pillow. He had a determined look on his face. He quickly puts on his shoes and makes his way to the Millers house. He was gonna make Brittany tell him who had hurt her.

**Thank you those who have reviewed:) As for the rest of you, stop being ungrateful and review. Thank youXD**


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin power walks to the front door but then, feels someone grabbing his elbow. He turns around to see his brother Simon looking at him worriedly. "Alvin you look like you're about to explode. I've never seen you this angry. Where's the fire?" asked Simon jokingly.

Alvin pulls his elbow back and continues walking. He didn't have time to deal with him. He also wasn't in the mood for jokes. He was gonna speak to Brittany and no one was gonna stop him.

Alvin opens the front door and heads to the Millers however, he soon stops in his tracks when he sees Miss Miller driving away with the girls in the back of the car.

This upsets Alvin who frustratingly kicks a stone that was on the ground. He needed to speak to Brittany asap.

Alvin leans on a mail box and mumbles to himself "Crap, I was so close. I have to ask her who in this damn world hurt her. Who dared hurt her? She did not deserve that. No one deserves to get raped. Oh as soon as I know the name of the man who put his hands on Brittany, I'll-"

"Alvin what are you doing out here? It's getting dark. What's so important you have to do?" He was interrupted by Simon who was approaching him.

Alvin looks at him and thinks if it's a good idea to tell him. Simon was smart and mature. He did keep his promises. Maybe he could help him figure out who hurt Brittany.

"I was gonna see Brittany but she left with her sisters and Miss Miller"

Simon makes an oh shape with his mouth and then hears his brother continue speaking.

"Simon, what I'm about to tell you, has to stay between us. No one else can know about it because if Brittany finds out that I talked, she'll stop trusting me and she'll feel more bad"

Simon looks at him with a confused and curious look and nods.

Alvin makes sure that one was close to them before telling his brother with a low volume of his voice. "I know why Brittany has been acting strange and dressing differently. Someone... took something from her. That someone is a man. I don't know who it is. He destroyed the old Brittany. He raped her. He took advantage of her when she was alone and had no one to protect her"

Tears of anger were coming out of Alvin's eyes. He could only imagine Brittany screaming for help.

Simon was shocked and stood still. This couldn't be true. Who, who would be evil and heartless enough to do that? This was a peaceful neighborhood. Everyone was friendly and kind.

Simon sees how his brother was acting at this moment. He sees how angry and sad Alvin was. Simon couldn't imagine how his brother felt. How would you feel if someone you secretly love and care about, was hurt by someone and now he or she isn't the same anymore?

Simon suddenly hugs his brother and says "Alvin, you need to calm down. I know you want to know who hurt Brittany but, you have to be patient. Also you can't take matters into your own hands. Whoever took advantage of Brittany will suffer. They will be locked in a prison for years or maybe sentenced to death"

Alvin who heard every word his brother said, dries his eyes with his sleeve before breaking the hug.

"Still I want to know who it is and when I do, I will-"

"Shhh" Simon pats him on the shoulder and says "Did she tell you she was-"

Simon was cut off by him.

"No, I read her diary. She let me borrow it. I read it ten minutes ago and it explained why she changed"

Simon wouldn't had believed him if he didn't see him carrying a book earlier. Alvin was a trouble maker and a liar so it was hard to tell when he did tell the truth.

The two go back in to the house and decide to keep quiet for Brittany who didn't want anyone else to know. She only wanted Alvin to know.

* * *

For the next few days, Brittany avoided Alvin. She wouldn't let him see her in school, nor out of school. She even skipped the classes she had with him.

Every time that Alvin visited her house, he sisters would tell him she wasn't home or she was sleeping and they didn't want anyone to wake her up.

Alvin knew they were lying. He was getting so frustrated. He kept questioning himself. Why was Brittany avoiding him? What did he do?

Alvin was even starting to think that maybe Brittany regretted letting him read her diary which by the way she still hasn't gotten back.

It was impossible to give her her diary back when she was avoiding him. Alvin could've given the diary to Brittany's sisters but he didn't think it was a good idea because he thought that her sisters would perhaps read the diary as well. Also they would probably accuse him of stealing it.

Anywho, it was a Saturday afternoon and Alvin was home with Simon. It was just them two in the house. Theodore and Dave went to buy a new stove because the old one was starting to malfunction.

Alvin was in the living room watching tv but his mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were about Britany. He kept pressing the button of the remote control. Simon was in the basement doing science stuff as usual but even he couldn't enjoy doing what he was doing. He was also thinking about Brittany.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" all of a sudden Alvin was startled by someone screaming. Even Simon who was in the basement heard it. They knew who that voice belongs to.

Simon runs out of the basement and into the living room and sees that Alvin was thinking like him. The two get out of the house and head to the Millers.

On their way there, they were shocked to see an ambulance parked on the driveway. Alvin and Simon get a bad feeling.

They then see the paramedics coming out of the house with a stretcher. In the stretcher was Miss Miller.

Jeanette and Eleanor come out of the house with worried looks. The two see Alvin and Simon approaching them.

"Girls what happened?"

Eleanor who was crying says "Brittany told us something horrible that happened to her. A few minutes ago Brittany told us she had something to tell us. She told us she was raped a few weeks ago and Miss Miller fainted. We called an ambulance"

Jeanette and Eleanor were worried for their adoptive mother.

Simon hugs and comforts the girls while Alvin looked at them with a suspicious look. For some reason, he thought they were hiding something.

Alvin goes into the house and sees someone sitting on the floor in the hallway. It was Brittany who was crying. She doesn't notice Alvin until she heard footsteps. She gazes at him in astonishment.

Alvin however looks away from her eyes and spots something that shocks him. He sees something on the floor next to Brittany. He even felt his blood freeze. Next to Brittany was a pregnancy test.

**Please review, motivation equals new chapter:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to slow down for Brittany. He showed up at the wrong time. The last time she saw him was about three weeks ago. He didn't look angry, nor upset. She wondered why. She had been avoiding him and he looked like he didn't care. Alvin had a blank look. There was no emotion. He just kept his eyes on the thing that was next to Brittany who notices what he was staring at.

Brittany grabs her pregnancy test and puts it behind her back but, it was too late. Alvin saw it and now she knew she owed him an explanation.

She waited for him to talk but still no words would come out of his mouth. Not hearing him talk made her feel uneasy.

"Al-vin what are you doing here?" she whispered. She waited for him to start yelling and ask her why she had been avoiding him and about the pregnancy test that's behind her back.

Alvin closes his eyes and crosses his arms. He looks at her in the eyes and patiently asks "When is the baby due?" oh my god. Hearing him ask that was surprising.

His question caught her off guard. What the heck? Did he just ask what Brittany thinks he just asked?

Brittany swallows nervously and tells him "Alvin in not preg-"

"When is the baby due Brittany?"

again he asked the same question. Brittany realizes that there was no point point in hiding the pregnancy test. Alvin already saw it.

She looks from her hands to his eyes and says "Alvin I'm not preg-"

"When is the baby due Brittany?"

he asked again which was starting to irritate Brittany. She knew he wasn't gonna believe him so she shows her the test.

Alvin grabs it and looks at it. The expression on his face went from blank to confused. The pregnancy test showed negative result.

Brittany wasn't pregnant but then why was she nervous? She was hiding something and Alvin knew it.

Alvin hands her back the pregnancy test before saying "Britt, tell my why I don't believe you" she knew she had to tell him. He wasn't a fool.

Brittany hopes that he won't look at her differently after she tells him what she's about to tell him.

"Alvin, I swear I'm not pregnant. I used four pregnancy tests and none of them proved that I'm pregnant. However I think I am because I've been having the symptoms such as morning sickness, dizziness, food craving, and cramps"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't be pregnant. She was too young. Maybe she had the flu or something. Maybe some kind of disease was the cause of this.

Alvin wanted to hug and comfort her but, his legs wouldn't move. He gives her a few minutes to let it out. Seeing her like this destroyed his heart and soul. His bestie had changed thanks to that perverted man.

Seeing her like this reminded him of that man. It motivated Alvin. He remembered he had to know the guy's name.

Alvin gets closer to Brittany and puts both of his hands on her chin. She looks at him in the eyes. She saw sadness, anger, and light. Fire was burning in his eyes.

"Brittany, I want you to be honest with me. You can trust me okay. I need to know. Tell me who was the guy who raped you"

just hearing that word frightened her. She looks away and mumbles "I... I'm not telling you" however Alvin wasn't taking that for an answer.

"Please Brittany, tell-"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

But Alvin continued "Brittany, I can't help you if you don't tell me-" "Who says I want your help? I never asked you to help me. This is my problem" this surprised Alvin but, he understood why she acted like this. Some rape victims are to scared to talk and some feel to ashamed to talk about it. Most of them prefer to deal with the effects alone.

Alvin calmly asks her "Brittany, can you at least tell me what he looks like?" He really wasn't asking for much. Maybe he might be able to remember someone with the description.

Brittany nervously bites her bottom lip before saying "He... he has brown eyes and he has... that's all I'm telling you" Alvin was disappointed after she said that but he was grateful that she did gave him a clue.

Alvin gently wraps his arms around her and says "Britt, that guy has to pay for what he did to you. He has-"

"I know but, I just wanna forget about it. I've haven't seen him anymore so I guess he must'vs left the country. I don't think he would be dumb enough to keep staying here after doing what he did to me"

Alvin couldn't believe his hears. Brittany was actually happy that the guy might've left. Alvin shakes his head and says

"Britt we can't let that guy get away with it. We can't waste time. What if he does the same thing to other innocent girls?" Alvin was trying to make her understand and he succeeded.

Brittany nervously sits down and hugs her knees and says "Okay, I'll talk but, give me a day to prepare to talk please" Alvin frowns but nods.

Suddenly Brittany remembers that she needed to apologize for hurting him. She knew she hurt him by avoiding him and she felt guilt.

"Alvin, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. I knew that after you read my diary, you were gonna come looking for me and ask me who raped me so I avoided you. I didn't want to tell you. Oh and by the way, I told Miss Miller and my sisters what happened to me and the news horrified Miss Miller so much that she fainted. The night that you read my diary, my sisters, Miss Miller and I went to a pharmacy to get some pills Miss Miller needed. When we were there, I secretly bought about five pregnancy tests without my family noticing. I used each of them and they gave me negative results. Anyway again I'm sorry Alvin"

Alvin smiles and was glad she didn't give him another reason for avoiding him. Unbeknownst to the two, they were getting closer and closer to each other. They still hadn't realized that they were falling in love.

Maybe love really can conquer all. Even horrible events from the past. How strong is love? The horrible memories were replaced by beautiful ones.

* * *

_He succeeded but began to miss her_

_That look, her gorgeous eyes, her perfume, her soft hair, her soft lips, that body, he'll never forget about those. It was the best twenty five minutes of his life. He kept replaying what he did in his head and he would love to do it again. He remembered how he felt when he was in her. It was a feeling that he will miss for the rest of his life. He just bought plane tickets for him and his family. He and his family were gonna move to the UK and they were never coming back._

_He had a secret deep inside his mind. He will proudly live his new life in the UK however, deep down he hoped to see her again so he could make love to her just like on that afternoon._

_**His memory**_

_She just arrived from the mall with her friend and was now about to go home. He watched from his truck as he smoked his cigarette. He saw the sweet, beautiful Brittany saying bye to her friend. He watches her walking away._

_The man opens his trucks door and throws the cigarette on the grass. It was getting dark which gave him a huge advantage. He begins to follow her._

_Brittany who was humming a tune walked happily with a bag of clothes she bought at the mall. She couldn't wait to try them on. They were expensive but worth it._

_All of a sudden Brittany stops humming and turns around to see a man she recognized. She was surprised to see him. He almost gave her a heart attack._

_"Aaah, oh my gosh you startled. What can I do for you?" She asked as she giggled._

_The man smirks and says "sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you walking home alone and I was wondering if I could walk with you. It's not safe for a girl like you to be out here alone at this time"_

_Brittany sweetly smiles and says "Aww thank you. But you don't have to. I'm almost there"_

_"But I insist. The streets are very dangerous at night. It's better to be safe just in case" he said and chuckles._

_Brittany playfully rolls her eyes and smiles._

_"Alright let's go"_

_The two begin walk and talk at the same time. They were the only ones outside. No sign of another soul._

_As Brittany was telling him about her shopping with Charlene, she suddenly felt him grab her and lift her. She was shocked and confused. She tried to break free but the man was to strong. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth._

_She saw where he was taking her. They were in the middle of the woods. Brittany was scared and kept trying scream and break free._

_Suddenly she was thrown to the ground. She landed on her back which caused some pain. Brittany ignores the pain and looks at the man with a scared and questioning look._

_The man had a smirk on his face. With out warning he gets on top of her and begins to unbutton her pink shirt. "What are you doing? Get off me" said Brittany. Her voice was shaky._

_The man removes the shirt off her. Brittany crawls away however the man grabs her legs and pulls her back. He makes her lay on her back. Brittany tried and tried to escape but the man had the advantage._

_"Stop. Please get off me" Brittany kept telling him but he wasn't listening. The man wasn't worried about her screaming. No one would hear her. They were far from anyone._

_"You've been captivating me for months" he said as he removes her shoes and leggings with his right hand. "I can't wait anymore. I have waited for this for a long time and now you're mine. You belong to me. Actually we belong to each other" he pulled off her pink skirt and black tights._

_Brittany was scared and confused. She didn't understand why the man who she thought was a friend, was doing this to her. "You deserve this for being pretty, so assertive, and for being sweet" his words confused Brittany. She had never been so terrified in her life. He wasnt making any sense._

_"Please stop. Get off me. Please" tears were flowing down her cheeks. Sadly the man keeps ignoring her as she was soon completely naked under him._

_He puts his face in her neck and inhales deeply. "Damn you smell nice. Strawberries? I love it" he mumbled before starting to suck on her chest that hasn't developed yet._

_Brittany tried to push him off her but, the man wouldn't move. He held her hands with one hand while freeing his hard organ from his pants with his other hand. His face goes from her upper body to between her legs. He kept doing things that puzzles her._

_"No don't touch me down there" she cried and begged for him to stop. Brittany tried to push him off again but still the man wouldn't budge. "Please stop. I promise I won't tell anyone if you let me go" but still the man ignored her._

_"Be proud that I'm gonna be your first man" he said as he got ready to go to her entrance._

_Brittany kept pleading and sobbing. Suddenly she lets out a loud scream when she feels something entering a part of her body._

_**Back to the present**_

_The man smiles after replaying what he had done to her. He will miss Brittany. He will miss everything about her. He remembered this memory like it was an imaginary trophy._

_**His memory**_

_Being in the middle of the woods was scary but right now she was scared of something else._

_Brittany had given up trying to get anyone's attention. She stopped screaming. She just laid there crying softly under the man who was about to finish._

_The poor girl realized that no one was coming. She was feeling different. She felt that she was robbed of something. Something similar to her dignity._

_The man who stopped her from moving, finished in her as he moaned in pleasure. He breathed hard as he let go of her hands. He forced a kiss to her lips. He was satisifed. He had gotten what he wanted._

_He stopped kissing Brittany before getting off her. He then began to get dressed and doesn't say a word as he smirked._

_Brittany was free to move now however she didn't care anymore. She thought about the many questions that were in her head. She thought about her sisters and Miss Miller. They were probably worried about her. She knew Miss Miller will ground her for not listening to her._

_The man looked at Brittany one more time and as he adjusted his pants, he tells her "if you tell anyone about this, your sisters will be next" he then grabs her clothes and throws them at her. _

_"Get dressed and get out of here. That old hag must be worried about you" he chuckles before waking away, leaving Brittany alone. _

_**back to the present**_

_The man smirks as he stares at his plane ticket. He was gonna miss Brittany. He knew that she would never forget him. He chuckles again before putting the plane ticket in his wallet._

**Thanks for reading. Appreciate and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day is Sunday and usually the Millers get up late on Sundays but, one girl got up so early because she really wasn't feeling sleepy so she was now taking a shower. While she was in the bathroom, she was thinking about Miss Miller who stayed the night at the hospital.

Yesterday Brittany and her sisters were told that the elderly woman was fine and that she was gonna spend the night at the hospital. Brittany was glad that her adoptive mother was fine. She felt awful because she felt like it was her fault Miss Miller fainted. She had regretted telling Miss Miller and her sisters about her rape story.

After taking a shower Brittany wraps her towel around her body. She looks at the mirror to see a girl who was the shell of what she use to be. She wasn't the old girl everyone knew. This was another girl who was staring back at Brittany.

Brittany sighs and leaves the bathroom. She goes in to her room and puts on the clothes that the old Brittany sometimes wore. Pink, she loves that color. Brittany puts on a pink tank top, panties, blue jeans and tennis shoes. That's all she was gonna wear. It was a hot morning so she had decided to not wear anything over her tank top.

Brittany leaves the house and goes to the Sevilles. She doesn't approach the door, instead she goes to the window of Alvin's room.

Brittany knocks on the window and waits for Alvin to wake up. She could see him sleeping from the window. She knocks again a bit louder this time but still Alvin doesn't wake up.

Brittany was gonna knock again however she noticed that the window wasn't locked. She smiles and rolls her eyes. Alvin was neglectful of his safety. A burglar could've came from the window and do who knows what.

Brittany quietly opens the window and goes inside. She closes it and locks it. Brittany approaches her bestie who was snoring. She sits on the side of the bed and touches his shoulder.

"Alvin"

"Alvin wake up"

"Alvin wake up"

"Hello Alvin wake-"

"Hey that's my slice of pizza"

Alvin cut her off as he drooled. Brittany smiles and shakes her head. Her bestie looked cute when he slept. Suddenly Brittany's cheeks get pink.

Was she falling for him? Was she feeling something different for him? Brittany did think Alvin was attractive but, right now bad thoughts of her past were still on her mind.

Maybe if she recovers psychologically and emotionally she might tell him about her feelings for him. She hoped that he would feel the same.

"Brittany?"

"What are you doing here?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alvin who just woke up. He looked surprised to see his bestie in his room. Also it surprised him when he noticed she wasn't wearing the same black sweater and black jeans.

Brittany smiles and says "I came to talk to you and... to hang out with you. That's if you want to" she looked down at the floor as she played with her hair.

Alvin was happy to hear that but she put a serious expression on his face. Has Brittany finally decided to tell him? She did say she needed a day to prepare to talk.

"I would love that"

he replied. Brittany was gonna say something however, suddenly a phone vibrated. Alvin looks at the nightstand and grabs his shared phone. The screen was showing an envelope.

Brittany watches as Alvin reads the message he just got. ten seconds later, Alvin puts the phone back on the nightstand. He looks at Brittany and says "it's a message Charlene sent. She asked me... She asked me..."

Brittany raises an eyebrow and asks "She asked you what?"

Alvin hoped that this won't upset Brittany.

"She asked me out. I... Knew she likes me. When we were in the hallway of the school this past friday, she kissed me"

just as he thought, Brittany looked horrified. Her mouth was open a bit. She looked at him like he said he robbed a bank.

Brittany clears her throat and forces a smile "Really? What did you tell her? And... did you kiss her back?"

Alvin knew she was faking sounding happy for him but still he tells her "Yes and yes. We're gonna-"

"That's great Alvin. You deserve to be happy and I think Charlene can make you happy"

Alvin knew she was hurt. He could hear how sad she sounded. Her voice was kinda shaky.

"Britt, if you don't want me to go out with her i can-"

"No no no, it's cool. Don't even say it. You and Charlene really make a cute couple" Brittany cut him off.

She did her best to hide her heartbroken face. She wanted him to think she was happy for him when she really was hurt..

Brittany looks at her watch and says "Um Alvin I gotta go. I forgot that today my sisters and I are gonna visit Miss Miller. See you tomorrow bye"

Alvin knew that she only said that to leave the house. He knew she was upset. "Wait, I thought you wanted to talk and hang out?"

Brittany who opens the window, looks at him and says "We can hang out tomorrow after school. I promise tomorrow I'll tell you who... the man is" she then closes the window on her way out.

She didn't let Alvin say another word. Alvin felt horrible. "Why did Brittany get upset? It's not like she likes me? Also how did I know she was gonna get upset?"

Alvin was confused. A part of him told him Brittany liked him more than just as friends, and another part told him she only likes him as a brother and a friend.

Alvin sighs and hates himself for telling her that. Brittany came to his house to talk and spend some time with him and he messed things up. She was gonna tell him who's her rapist and he said something that ruined Brittany's morning.

Meanwhile Brittany was heading back home. Her vision was getting blurry because of the tears that were coming out. She couldn't believe that Charlene had done this to her. She knew that Charlene knew she liked Alvin but still Charlene asked him out.

Brittany gets in the house and goes into her room and notices that her sisters were dressed and looked ready to head somewhere.

"Hey girls where are you going?"

Jeanette tells her "To the Sevilles. Dave told us he was gonna take us to the hospital. We're gonna bring Miss Miller home. Where have you been by the way?"

Brittany smiles sadly and says "I was... Jogging"

her sisters look at each other and actually believe her.

Brittany told them that she wasn't going with them because she wasn't feeling to good. Her sisters again believed her and left. Brittany changed her mind. She didn't want to go anywhere anymore.

She was thinking about avoiding Alvin again. After hearing that him and Charlene are gonna be together, she decides to forget about Alvin as more than a friend. That's all they were. Just friends.

But unbeknownst to Brittany, she won't have to avoid him because something is gonna happen to her. She might not see him anymore. Actually she might not see anyone she loves anymore. Something is gonna happen to Brittany when her family least expects it.

**Review Review Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin, his brothers, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave are about to head to the hospital to pick up Miss Miller. As Alvin's getting in the car, he notices that Brittany wasn't there. He looks at Jeanette and Eleanor and asks

"Hey where's Brittany? Is she coming?"

Jeanette gives him a small smile and says "No, she decided to stay home. She looked crushed when we saw her a few minutes ago. I hope she's okay" Jeanette doesn't realize that what she said made Alvin feel awful.

The guilt is eating him from inside out. He knew he caused this so he tells Dave.

"Dave I'm gonna stay I don't-"

"Alvin if it's for Brittany you want to stay, don't because I think she wants to be alone. She really looked sad"

Eleanor cut him off. Everyone who is looking at Alvin wait for his reply. He looks out the window and doesn't respond.

Eleanor knew he wants to see her sister but, she also knew that Brittany isn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Eleanor was thinking that if Alvin goes to talk to her sister, they would probably argue which is something Miss Miller wouldn't like to see when she returns home from the hospital.

Dave starts the engine and leaves the driveway.

Meanwhile with Brittany who's making herself breakfast, is thinking about Charlene. She's upset. By the way if you're wondering why no one has noticed Brittany's wounds, well it's because she had covered them with makeup. When she wears a sweater, she doesn't have to cover them with it.

Anywho Brittany feels like Charlene had done this on purpose. Maybe she did this to hurt Brittany. Wait no. Brittany shakes her head and says "I've been friends with Charlene for a long time. I don't think she asked out Alvin to hurt me. Maybe... Maybe she-"

"Ding"

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by her phone making a sound. She unlocks the screen and reads a message she just received.

Brittany rolls her eyes and mumbles "What a coincidence. How dare she message me"

Brittany sends a message back saying "sure"

Charlene asked Brittany if she and Brittany could talk at the park. Brittany assumed that Charlene knew that she knew that Charlene is gonna go out with Alvin.

Brittany's thinking that Charlene wants to talk about that. She sighs and begins to eat her breakfast which was cereal, an orange and diet pineapple juice.

As Brittany's eating, she hears the radio saying something bad that happened. Yes Miss Miller has a radio, she never turns it off. Her radio was made in the fifties.

_"We interrupt this music, to bring you important news. Last night, around 11 at night, two criminals that have been locked in prison have escaped. These two criminals are a man and a woman. Their names are Klaus and Claudia. These two tricked the famous singers Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes into aiding them in smuggling diamonds across the world under the guise of a hot-air balloon. Their faces will be shown on newspapers. If you see these two, please call the authorities. Do not talk to them and try to avoid them. Thank you and have a nice day"_

The radio continues to play music. Brittany had lost her appetite. She's speechless. This is horrible.

Brittany shakes her head as she thinks "Oh great. Those two have escaped. We have to be careful because they might want revenge. I'll never forget what they made us go through" Brittany finishes eating so she puts her bowl in the sink.

She goes to her room and puts on the usual black sweater and jeans. She had decided to wear that because she isn't going anywhere special.

Brittany leaves the house and makes her way to the park. But unbeknownst to her, she's being followed by someone.

Brittany keeps walking but suddenly gets that familiar feeling. The feeling of being followed. She ignores it and keeps walking.

However after walking for ten minutes, the feeling begins to creep her out. She stops walking and turns around and is shocked to see a girl standing there.

Brittany couldn't see her face because the girl was looking at the ground. Whoever this girl was, was wearing a red cap, a black tank top with the words "Daddies girl" and was wearing jeans. She was staying still.

It was weird that when Brittany stopped walking, the other girl stopped walking to. This confirmed that she's following Brittany.

Brittany starts to get nervous so she continues to walk. She goes faster and so does the other girl.

Brittany's now scared so she runs towards the park and when she gets there, she doesn't see Charlene.

This is annoying for Brittany who's breathing hard. "Charlene where the heck are you?" she thought. She then turns around to check if the girl is still following her.

Unlucky for her, the girl is standing there with her head down. Brittany sighs and had enough. What are this girls intentions?

"Why are you following me? Who are you?"

The stranger doesn't reply. She doesn't even look at Brittany.

This irritates Brittany who says "Look, stop following me okay. I don't like-"

All of a sudden, a cloth covers Brittany's mouth. She tries to scream but it was no use. A man who is grabbing her, lifts her and puts her in the trunk of his car.

The man doesn't notice the other girls presence. He's to busy putting Brittany to sleep with the cloth to notice the other girl.

The man gets in his car and mumbles "Let's go for round 2 my little princess" he licks his lips before driving away.

The man had failed to notice that the other girl had taken a picture of his license plate.

This girl lifts her head and watches the car that was leaving. She looked concerned as she mumbles "Robert rapes. Charlene's dad is mine. Robert dies. No one will cry" the girl then removes her red cap and frees her ponytail which now gets sun light.

This girl, looks just like Brittany. She looks like she could be a twin of Brittany. However there is a difference, this girl has brown hair and green eyes. Also she is shorter than Brittany.

Her name is unknown but it's good to know that she's a good girl who will hopefully get what she wants.

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Dave, the boys and the girls were returning from the hospital later in the afternoon. The sun was almost gone which made the sky look orange. Miss Miller who was sitting next to Dave, was sobbing.

Jeanette and Eleanor were comforting her. The elderly woman was devastated.

"I can't believe someone hurt my little girl. No wonder she has been acting strange. I want to get home asap. David, can you go a little faster?"

Dave looks at her and tells her, "Miss Miller, I can't because there are police cars around this area. Calm down, Brittany will-"

"But I can't. Someone hurt my baby and I want to get home soon and make her tell me who it was that raped her"

Miss Miller interrupted him. Alvin who was sitting next to his brothers, knew how Miss Miller was feeling. However he was feeling hopeful because Brittany promised to tell him tomorrow about her rapist.

About five minutes later, they arrive home. Miss Miller rushes in to the house and calls her eldest daughters name.

"Brittany?"

"Brittany?"

"We need to talk"

"Brittany... Brittany where are you?"

Miss Miller kept calling her name. In the meantime outside, The boys were saying bye to the girls. Just as they were about to go in the house, they hear

"NOOOOOOO"

The boys stop in their tracks. Alvin's the first to run to the Miller house. He was about to knock but then, someone who opened the door, runs and crashes in to him.

They both land on the floor which made a loud sound. "Ouch, sorry Alvin"

Eleanor apologized before helping him stand up. Jeanette who comes out of the house says "Guys, Brittany is gone. Her phone and the extra house keys aren't here. Where could she have went to?"

Alvin felt his heart explode in to little pieces. He looks at Jeanette and Eleanor with a look of disbelief.

Suddenly Miss Miller comes out of the house and says "I just called Brittany twice and she's not answering. It goes directly to voice mail" the boys especially Alvin get worried.

Where could Brittany be? Why wasn't she answering her phone? Alvin who didn't want to waste more time, runs away. He was thinking of looking for Brittany at the places she usually visits.

"Alvin"

"Alvin get back here"

Shouted Simon who was about to go after him but then Jeanette tells him no which stops him. She knew that Alvin was gonna look for Brittany and knew that he wouldn't want anyone trying to stop him.

Dave who just came out of the house was told what happened and he called the police right away.

* * *

Meanwhile with Alvin, he just arrived at one of the places that Brittany always visits. He goes inside a clothes store. He searched and searched and nothing. He then goes to a ice cream shop that Brittany sometimes visits with her girlfriends. Nope. No sign of her.

Alvin then goes to the park which is another place that Brittany visits. When he gets there again sees nothing. Just as Alvin felt like giving up, he gets an idea. He reaches in to his pocket and pulls out his shared phone. He calls Charlene.

"Hey char, have you seen Brittany today?"

"No? Damn. No it's just that we went to the hospital to pick up Miss Miller and... Well she fainted because Brittany told her she was... I'll tell you tomorrow. That's if I find Brittany. I'm not going to school if I don't find Brittany"

"Yeah, well I gotta go. Bye"

Alvin puts his shared phone in his pocket before he punches the grass. He was starting to get frustrated very worried. It was understandable. An hour has passed and still hasn't found her.

Alvin was thinking that Brittany either ran away from home or she was kidnapped. Both were equally bad.

Alvin wasn't gonna give up. He gets to his feet and was about to run but then, something that catches his eye makes him freeze. On the ground was one of Brittany's shoes. Alvin gets closer to it and picks it up. He was sure that the shoe belongs to Brittany.

He then sees tire tracks next to where the shoe was. Alvin begins to think. He wasn't a detective but, he was gonna try to find clues.

He thinks that Brittany must've been walking and someone or something must've grabbed her and put her in their vehicle. This theory made sense. The tire tracks look like they were made a few hours ago.

This gives Alvin a bad feeling. According to the clues, Brittany was kidnapped a few hours ago which meant that... "She's in danger. She could be..." Alvin shakes his head and didn't dare say that word.

Suddenly a shadow that was a few feet away, says "You there, I know where your friend is. Follow me"

Alvin was puzzled and turns his head to see a girl who looked just like "Brittany?"

Alvin's jaw dropped. There was Brittany. She had everyone worried sick. But then Alvin slowly approaches her and gets a better look.

"Brittany? Is it really you?"

He whispered but the girl still heard him.

She rolls her eyes and says "No, I'm not the person you think i am. Now follow me and sit. We have no time to lose"

Alvin stood there like a statue. He kept staring at this girl like she was an alien.

The mystery girl, expected this but still she sighs and yells in different languages in case he didn't speak enlglish.

"你这个白痴，别浪费时间了 上车"

"Deja de perder tiempo idiota. Subete"

Alvin was stunned and knew some of the words she just said in Chinese and Spanish. What other languages could she speak?

The mystery girl approaches her Motorbike and turns it on. She throws a helmet to Alvin who almost couldn't catch it.

Alvin looks at her with a shocked expression on his face. Now he realizes that this girl wasn't Brittany. This girl and Brittany didn't have the same personalities. However when she yelled at him she reminded him of Brittany.

The mystery girl removes her cap and puts on her helmet. Alvin does the same before staring at her again.

However he quickly does what she said when he noticed that she was gonna yell at him again.

Alvin sits behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. The Motorbike starts to move fast. Alvin who was still stunned says "Who are you? And... Why are you helping me?"

The mystery girl who doesn't stop at a red light, tells him the truth even though she knew he won't believe her.

"You can call me Justice. I've been searching for a man who's a serial rapist wanted in different countries which are Russia, Canada, and Mexico. He's the dad of a friend of yours. He is Charlene's dad, Robert Hunter"

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Miller, Dave, Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters were speaking to police officers who were writing down clues that could help them find the missing girl and Alvin who still hasn't returned.

Dave was upset that Alvin went to look for Brittany alone. He didn't like that Alvin didn't wait for them. They could've looked for Brittany together. It worried him that Alvin could get lost.

Miss Miller was shouting at the police officers, she kept telling them to find Brittany and that she wouldn't rest until she finds her. Miss Miller had a bad feeling. It also worried her that, Alvin went to look for her daughter because she knew he could get lost or even hurt.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on the road**

Alvin was quiet after the girl, who likes to be called "Justice" told him about Charlene's dad. Alvin was shocked as he realized that the man who raped Brittany must've been Charlene's dad.

Yes it all made sense now. Alvin remembers that he heard of Brittany starting acting different after she returned from Charlene's place. He remembers Brittany and Charlene went shopping. Alvin was getting very angry but sad at the same time.

He remembers that Charlene's dad, Robert seemed like a man who wouldn't do something evil. He realized that Robert only pretended to be nice to get closer and earn Brittany's trust. Robert must be the person who kidnapped Brittany.

Alvin was getting so angry that he was squeezing Justice's waist without noticing.

The mystery girl feels him squeezing her so she says "You okay back there? I know I'm going really fast but, you don't have be scared. You might have to get use to this because our destination is twenty five minutes away"

Alvin heard her and feels awkward. No he wasn't scared. He was just so angry. Alvin decides to apologize to Justice who was helping him get where Brittany's located.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just so-"

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I felt that pain a few months ago and it's something I'll never forget"

Alvin was speechless for a few seconds before asking "Wait, have you had-"

"It's to painful to talk about but I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Replied Justice and then jokingly says "By the way, you're still crushing me. Relax and enjoy the ride... I know I'm hot but if you keep crushing me, you'll damage my womb and I won't be able to have our kids"

Immediately Alvin's blood goes to his cheeks. Only he made girls react like this when he flirts with them. Justice feels Alvin's body temperature increasing and she knew that she made him blush.

Justice laughs loudly and says "I'm just joking. I don't even know you. Also you don't look like the type of guys I like. I'm in to geek, nerdy looking guys"

Alvin sighs in relief and was glad that she said that. He only had eyes for Brittany and didn't want another girl. "Good to know. No offense. I like someone else" replied Alvin.

Justice chuckles and says "None taken. I bet it's that Brittany girl I saw getting kidnapped. I hope we get there on time. I don't wanna know what that man is doing to your friend right now"

Alvin was baffled and says "Huh what? You actually saw him taking Brittany?"

Justice nods before saying "Yeah and he didn't see me. I didn't try to stop him because I have tried before and failed. Instead I took a picture of his license plate and now I know where he's been hiding"

Alvin was confused and wanted more answers. "Wait what do you mean you've tried it before?"

Justice takes a deep breath and tells him "Let's just say that, I witnessed this man kidnapping another girl a few months ago and I didn't succeed in stopping him. He attacked me. He beat me up unmercifully and tried to rape me but I managed to escape even though I was seriously injured"

Alvin felt bad for Justice and hoped that she forgets about those horrible memories.

For the rest of the ride to their destination, they didn't speak. They both had similar motives. Justice wanted to rescue Brittany, and get revenge and Alvin wanted to do the same.

* * *

**About twenty minutes later**

They arrive at an area that looked to be abandoned. There was a short row of abandoned houses. It was creepy. There were signs that said "Keep out" "Do not enter" "Beware of dog" "No trespassing" and graffiti. All these were at every house.

Justice takes out a piece of paper and says "Yep this is the address" the two start to search for Brittany who was probably with the rapist.

After searching for Brittany for fifteen minutes, they were tired. Finding her was gonna be difficult because it was dark and there weren't any lights in the area.

Alvin and Justice rest their hands on their knees as they catch their breaths. "Ugh this is frustrating. We should've found her by now" said Alvin.

Justice agrees. Suddenly Alvin notices that they haven't checked some other place. "Hey let's check in that warehouse. It's the only place we haven't checked" Justice nods in agreement.

The two search for a way in because it was locked. It took them five minutes to find a way in. They find a broken window and they go inside. Surprisingly there was light in the inside of the warehouse.

Alvin looks at Justice and says "You go look for her over there and I'll check this side" Justice nods and the two separate.

Alvin searches and all he sees is abandoned forklifts and bulldozers while Justice sees nothing but pieces of metal and wood. They keep looking for Brittany but don't find her.

This place was huge and it had a lot of places to hide in. There were doors everywhere. Finding Brittany was gonna be extremely hard.

All of a sudden, Justice yells with a terrified tone. "Alvin, you might want to look at this. Get here quick"

Alvin follows her voice and when he gets closer to Justice, he notices a trail of blood on the ground. Alvin gets a bad feeling therefore swallows nervously.

He follows the trail and soon he was seeing what Justice was seeing.

There, on the ground with a knife buried in their neck, was the serial rapist Robert Hunter. The man was dead, but still kept bleeding. The blood looked fresh therefore it means that the man's life must've been taken a couple of minute ago. A few feet away from the rapist, was Brittany who was completely naked. Her clothes and even her shoes and socks were gone. There was blood on her right hand. She appeared to be breathing from her mouth. She was unconscious.

The sight told Alvin and Justice that Brittany killed her rapist. The blood on her right hand and the blood on the knife were making them think that she's the one responsible for her rapists death.

But what Alvin and Justice didn't know was that Brittany wasn't the one who killed the man. The real killer had escaped a minute ago. The killer had heard someone coming so they escaped before they could be seen.

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

They have seen things like this in movies, but seeing it in real life was terrifying. This was real. It wasn't some kind of joke. The horrifying feeling they got was similar to the feeling of throwing up. They were lost for words.

They kept standing there as they stare at the corpse and the unconscious girl. Alvin didn't want to believe what a voice was telling him. No, this can't be. No, she could not have done this. He started to argue with a voice that was coming from his head.

"_Yes, your friend Brittany is a murderer"_

_"No she isn't she wouldn't-"_

_"Yes she is. Wake up and smell the murderous coffee"_

_"No she is not-"_

_"You fool, look what's in front of you. You can tell that she killed him"_

_"No, looks can be deceiving. Brittany would never-"_

_"Oh shut up. She killed him. She's a murderer. She deserves to be locked in prison for the rest of her-"_

_"NO SHE WOULD NEVER-"_

"Alvin are you okay?" His thoughts were interrupted by Justice who stare at him.

Alvin looks at her and says "Yeah I'm fine" he then walks to Brittany and crouches down.

Alvin places a finger under her nose and checks if she's breathing. He feels warm air coming out of her mouth.

Brittany was alive but still Alvin was worried. Who knows what that man did to her. She didn't look like she had any injuries but still Alvin wasn't believing what his eyes show him. He knew that the eyes don't always show you everything. Those don't show what had happened in the inside.

"Holy mother of god. What happened here? Who did this?" mumbles Justice who also checks if Brittany was breathing.

Alvin sighs and says "I wish I knew. She doesn't look like she's in pain but I can tell that she's not okay. We need to get her out of here pronto"

Justice agrees and begins to unbutton her skinny jeans. Alvin gives her a questioning look as Justice's removing her clothes.

But then he realizes what she was gonna do. Justice's panties were visible and she was now removing her tank top. "Here, she needs this more than I do" said Justice. She had noticed that Brittany was shivering. Brittany was freezing.

Alvin accepts the piece of clothing but says "Wait, you don't have to give all of them. I can give some-"

"Are you blind or something? Look at her. She's weak and shaking. We need to get her warm now" Justice interrupted him as she removes her tank top.

She hands it to him before beginning to put the jeans on Brittany.

Alvin realizes that she was right. Brittany was cold and needed to wear as much clothes as possible. He begins to put the tank top on Brittany.

When they finished getting Brittany dressed, they think about what to do next.

They knew they couldn't call the police, because the police would probably assume they had something to do with Brittany's disappearance. Also they knew that the police would assume they were responsible for Robert Hunters death.

"What do we do?"

Justice questioned Alvin.

Each of them actually had an idea but wondered if it was a good one. Alvin looks at Roberts dead body and says "Let's call an ambulance and the police-"

"Are you crazy? Call an ambulance but not the police. Look, let's leave and take Brittany with us and pretend we never saw this dead body"

Justice interrupted him. Alvin sighs and says "I don't think that's a good idea. This place might have cameras and if we were recorded and the police somehow finds this place and looks at the recordings, we're screwed... We might get in trouble even if we don't call for help and leave instead"

Justice nervously squeezes her cap before saying "Okay fine, but do it quick. This crime scene is starting to creep me out"

Alvin nods and was about to take out his phone but then, he unexpectedly stops and says "Actually I change my mind. Let's just get out of here"

His comment stuns Justice who curiously asks "Wait why did you-"

"I realized that calling the police and an ambulance might not be a good idea. This corpse will be found by someone else sonner or later. Let's jus get out of here. I don't wanna be at the police station when Brittany opens her eyes"

He cut her off. Alvin then picks up Brittany and says "Vamonos" Justice smirks and says "I like your style"

The two start walking and soon left the warehouse.

As they walked towards the motorbike, Justice stops walking and says "Wait, there won't be enough room for us three. We'll have to travel on something else" Justice then puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly.

Alvin watches as she kept whistling. He had a confused look. What was she doing?

Suddenly Alvin's shocked when he notices a white stallion horse approaching them. Alvin watches as Justice pets the horses head. He could hear her talking to it like it was her baby.

Justice notices him staring and asks "What? You've never met cowgirl before?" She then chuckles and says "My dads ranch is five minutes away. This girl here is mine. She came from the ranch" Justice continues to pet the horse.

Alvin who was amazed, says "You know, you're an interesting person. I wonder what other surprises you have for me"

Justice rolls her eyes before getting on the horse. "Let's go partner, before someone sees us" Alvin nods and says "Wait, are you gonna leave your motorbike here?"

Justice tells him "Yeah, don't worry. No one will steal it. The people who live around here aren't thieves. This isn't a ghetto area. Now let's go" Alvin chuckles and carefully puts Brittany on the horse first before he sits on the back to hold Brittany who may fall.

On the way home, both of them felt awkward because, they were riding a horse, while wearing a few pieces of clothing. Justice only wore panties and a small tank top she had been wearing under the other one. She was also bare foot.

Meanwhile Alvin was missing his sweater and a t shirt that was under it. He was topless and hoped that no one would see them. The sky was dark therefore no one might see them.

Unfortunately for Alvin and Justice, a chubby man who was sitting on his porch, was drinking beer as he was jamming to Mexican music.

As soon as the man sees them, he spits his beer as begins to laugh uncontrollably. Could things get any worse for the two?

When the man stops laughing, he mumbles "Now that's something you don't see every night" he then wolf whistles and waves at them.

Alvin and Justice notice the man laughing and saying hi. Both of them immediately feel embarrassed. Their faces were red but still they wave back at the man.

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Half an hour later, Alvin and Justice arrived at the Miller house. Alvin was prepared to answer a bunch of questions that Brittany's family will ask. He imagined what they were gonna say when they see him, Brittany, and Justice.

Alvin had Brittany in his arms as he stared at her. She was still unconscious and this worried him. He hoped she didn't have a head injury or something bad.

Alvin looks at Justice to see her tying a rope which was to a tree. She leaves her horse there before approaching Alvin.

"I'm ready"

Alvin nods and both walk to the door. Alvin rings the door bell and patiently waits. His heart was beating incredibly fast.

Alvin hears someone unlocking and opening the door. The person who opened the door was someone that Alvin wasn't expecting to see.

It was Charlene who looked surprised to see him.

"ALVIN IS BACK"

Charlene opens the door and hugs Alvin unmercifully. She punches him on the back of his head.

"You asswipe. I was so worried about you. Where were you and why are you shirtless? Jeanette called me and told me about some stuff and that you went to..."

Charlene stops talking when she notices Brittany in Alvin's arms. She started to gap at him. Alvin notices her looking shocked and before he could say something, he was tackled by someone.

Alvin was being hugged again but this time it was Theodore who was doing that.

"Theo, please let me breath"

Alvin chuckles and stands up after Theodore let go of him. Suddenly the others approached them.

It was Miss Miller, Brittany's sisters and even the Sevilles.

"ALVIN"

they were gonna hug him but then they stay still when they see Brittany.

Before they could ask questions, Alvin tells them "I'll tell you everything in a minute. Right now Brittany needs to rest. She been through a lot"

Alvin then tells Justice to approach the others.

When the Millers and the Sevilles see Justice, they thought they were imagining that they were seeing two Brittanys.

Alvin sighs and says "Help Brittany now. Talk later"

Miss Miller who could faint any second, runs to the kitchen to get a bucket of water and a towel.

Alvin and Justice enter the house as the others stare at them. He puts Brittany on the couch.

Miss Miller who left, came back with a towel and a bucket of warm water and she sits on the couch.

Alvin and Justice feel everyone's eyes on them. The silence was making them nervous.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you, has to stay between us. DO NOT. I repeat, DO NOT call the police. Wait until Brittany wakes up"

said Alvin and he earns some questioning looks from everyone. He was gonna tell them and he hoped they wouldn't worry.

"I went to look for Brittany. I searched for her at every place she always go to. But I didn't find her. The last place I checked was the park and I still didn't find her"

Everyone looks at each other and then back at Alvin who continues

"I was gonna give up but then, this girl here..."

Alvin puts a hand on Justice's shoulder and smiles at her. She returns the smile.

"She didn't let me give up. She knew where Brittany was taken to. She took me to where Brittany was"

Alvin's brothers, Brittany's sisters, Miss Miller, and Dave look from Alvin to Justice. They smile at her and she waves friendly at them. Even though they didn't know who this girl was, they had a good feeling about her.

They wanted to know her name but they knew they had to wait for Alvin to finish telling them everything that he and Justice saw.

"Anywho, she saw Brittany getting kidnapped by..." Alvin looks at Charlene and says "By your father. Robert fucking Hunter"

Everyone gasps however Charlene appeared to be upset. What was that really shocked them? The fact that Alvin cursed in front of family or that he mentioned someone who took Brittany?

Dave would've yelled Alvin's name for talking like that but he was to shocked to do or say anything.

Charlene looked like she could strangle someone. No one noticed her looking very unhappy. How dare Alvin say that? Her father would never do something like that. Alvin was the only one who noticed the look she was giving him.

Suddenly Charlene leaps toward Alvin and starts to squeeze his neck. The others quickly try get her off Alvin.

"Charlene calm down"

"Char, let him speak"

"Charlene stop this"

"Stop hurting my brother"

Charlene wasn't listening.

The others understood this. They knew why she reacted like this. But still she had no right to attack Alvin.

Alvin's face was turning purple by now as the others try to stop Charlene.

Justice who couldn't stand this anymore, grabs Charlene and roughly shoves her.

The others were stunned. Charlene was on the floor breathing hard as she glares at Justice who does the same.

"Why don't you sit down, take a deep breath, chill the fuck out and let him finish" said Justice with a serious tone.

Alvin who was catching his breath and rubbing his neck, thanks Justice and then looks at Charlene. He wasn't angry at her for almost killing him.

He looks at her with a apologetic look and says "Char listen, your dad kidnapped Brittany and took her to an abandoned warehouse and-"

Alvin stopped talking when Charlene broke free from the others that held her, and scratched his face with her sharp nails.

The others grab Charlene again and try to keep her still. Justice had enough of Charlene's actions so, she approaches her and slaps her across the face.

Alvin who was bleeding from one of his eye lids, grabs Justice and says "Hey chill out. I'm fine, that really didn't hurt" but still Justice tries to break free.

Charlene and Justice barely met each other and already hate each other. Each had a different reason.

Justice didn't like that Charlene attacked Alvin and Charlene didn't like what Alvin was saying.

Finally a few minutes later, the two were calm but still kept giving each other dirty looks.

Alvin faces the others and says "Anyway, as I was saying, Brittany was taken to a warehouse. I don't know what Robert did to Brittany but, I'm thinking that he did it to her again"

Alvin looks at Charlene and says "Mr. Hunter was the man who robbed Brittany of her innocence. He was the man who raped-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP"

Charlene cut him off as she gave him an evil look. The others were lost for words. Even though Alvin was her crush and was soon gonna be her boyfriend, she would still hurt him for saying those things.

Dave and Miss Miller were disappointed and angry with themselves. They knew Robert Hunter and never thought he was a man who would do something like this. Mis Miller felt worse. She felt like she failed at protecting her daughter.

"We found the warehouse and we found Brittany. She was naked and unconscious. She wasn't alone. Next to her body was Robert Hunter. He was-"

All of a sudden, Alvin was tackled by Charlene who broke free again. She started to scratch Alvin who tries to push her off.

Justice gets furious so she grabs Charlene's hair and pulls her off Alvin but, then lets go when she feels unforgettable pain coming from her lower body.

The others couldn't believe what Charlene just did. She had kicked Justice in the vagina which really hurt. Charlene was on top of Alvin, but suddenly stops attacking him.

She stands up and looks at the others to see them giving her upset looks. She rolls her eyes and says "serves them right. Don't believe the things Alvin said. My Daddy would never do such horrible things. He's a kind man who loves peace and he's loyal to my mother. You sir..."

Charlene then points at Dave and says "What kind of son are you raising? He's a jerk and doesn't respect females. Perhaps he was the one who raped Britt-"

"CHARLENE GET OUT. YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor yelled in unison.

Charlene pretends to be tired. She yawns and moves her hips as she walks away. When she left, Jeanette and Eleanor make sure that Justice was okay.

Miss Miller leaves and returns with an ice pack and some other things. Miss Miller gives the ice pack to Justice. Alvin who had some cuts on his face, was given some paper towels and antibiotics.

Brittany was in Dave's arms and she still hasn't opened her eyes.

Alvin tells the others about what he and Justice did after getting Brittany out of the warehouse. They were glad that Alvin and Brittany were home.

Justice begins to tell everyone about herself. She smiles and says "Well, my real name isn't Justice. It's Summer Annesley. People call me Justice because I wanted to get revenge. I wanted to make a certain someone suffer for what they did"

Justice who will now be called Summer, looks at everyone to see them giving her their undivided attention. She smiles sadly and says

"Robert Hunter, was a serial rapist who escaped prison in Russia. He left that country and went to Canada where he continued rape more girls. He was almost caught but managed to escape again. He left Canada and went to Mexico. He raped about a hundred and sixty women when he was a teenageer and as an adult. He broke in to houses and raped mothers in front of their husbands and kids who were forced to watch. This guy had a journal that said everything he did. There were even photos of his victims pasted on the pages. A year later, Robert arrived here in the US"

Summer feels some tears stinging her eyes. Jeanette and Eleanor comfort her and let her continue speak.

"Robert... He kidnapped my big sister named Fawn. I tried to stop him but he attacked me and almost did to me what he did to other girls.

A week later... Fawn showed up at our house. Robert let her go. She looked and felt terrified, lonely, sick, and dirty. Robert had taken advantage of her. Fawns boyfriend, dumped her just because she was raped. He blamed her for the rape. He didn't date her for love. Fawn was crushed. She became depressed and one day... She couldn't take it anymore so she... committed suicide"

Summer began to cry but continues

"My heart was filled with hatred and darkness. I wanted to kill Robert for what he had done to Fawn. Anyway I soon found out that his next victim was Brittany. I was determined to find that shit stain and make him pay. Anywho I stalked him and waited for the right moment to follow him. I searched and found some information of Brittany and you two because I found out that Robert was gonna target you two as well. Then I found Brittany and then Alvin"

said Summer as she smiled at Jeanette and Eleanor. The two sigh and gently hug her. They were so grateful that she helped Alvin find Brittany.

Meanwhile Theodore who was cleaning Alvin's cuts, was speaking to Simon and Dave.

Jeanette leaves the living room and comes back with a pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt. Jeanette approaches Justice, and says "Here, put these on. You could get sick if you keep wearing undergarments only" Summer thanks her and puts on the clothes.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Brittany had woken up a couple of minutes ago and she heard everything Summer said.

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you Alvin and Summer" suddenly everyone heard a familiar voice and they look at the person who said that. A big smile appears on each of their faces.

"Brittany"

the sisters hug their eldest sister and then the others hug her.

"Brittany, how do you feel? Tells us what happened to you. What did that man do to you?" Everyone had so many questions.

However Brittany doesn't reply. She kept quiet as she realized that someone didn't hug her. She looks to her right to see Alvin standing there with a smile that was really noticeable.

Alvin didn't move a muscle because he was so happy that his legs wouldn't obey the brains signals.

Brittany wondered why he hasn't spoken to her yet. She then looks at someone who was standing next to him. It was the girl who followed her when she went to the park.

Brittany now knew who this girl was. She heard almost everything when everyone thought she was still unconscious.

Summer who was now wearing some of Jeanette's clothes, smiles at Brittany and nods. They couldn't read each other's minds but, somehow they knew what the other was thinking.

"Thank you" Brittany mumbled and Summer heard her. That is what she was thinking about. Brittany was grateful that Summer helped Alvin bring her home.

Brittany then looks at Alvin and opens her arms. The others look at the two with smiles.

Alvin could almost feel tears of happiness going down his cheeks. He power walks to Brittany and wraps his arms protectively around her.

Brittany feels tears of her own going down her cheeks. They were like two magnets that couldn't be separated. They wanted to stay in each others arms forever.

Alvin leans in and whispers in her ear "I love you" and Brittany says the same. "I love you to" the two kept hugging for another minute.

Summer watches the two lovebirds with a warm smile. She takes off her cap which was a sign of respect. She loves seeing things like this.

Summer loves seeing families being happily reunited. It reminded her off... Summer felt like crying. This moment reminded her of her big sister Fawn.

Alvin and Brittany stop hugging each other but continue to look lovingly in to each other's eyes.

"Britt, I would like you to meet my friend Summer aka Justice"

The two _twins_ make eye contact and shake hands. It was amazing how similar they looked. It's like they were both looking at a mirror.

"I'm sorry for loss. Your sister Fawn sounded like she was a sweet innocent girl. I'm so sorry" said Brittany sisterly and Summer says "Thanks for your sympathy. I'm sure my sister would've love to meet you and your beautiful family. Thanks again"

The two hug each other before looking at the others. Brittany smiles at them and says "Well everyone, I'm gonna tell you what I experienced today. It was horrible. I thought I was gonna be killed"

Brittany hugs her knees and says "When my sisters left with the Sevilles to pick up Miss Miller from the hospital, I got a message from Charlene. She told me she wanted to talk about... Alvin and her that might become a couple soon"

Brittany glances at Alvin who looks down. She wasn't mad at him. Brittany smiles at him because she knew that Alvin really didn't want Charlene. She knew that he only wanted her.

"When I got to the park, I noticed that Charlene wasn't there. However I did notice that I was followed by a girl and you all know who it was because she told you" Brittany smiles at Summer who chuckles.

"Anyway I was suddenly grabbed by the man who raped me almost a month ago. He put me in the trunk of his car. He kidnapped me. He took me to a warehouse. When we got there, he...

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Let me go, please stop" Brittany kept screaming and kicking as she was carried by Robert who was enjoying hearing her screaming. The man was inside the building and kept walking._

_Brittany was getting tired of screaming and kicking. She knew what was gonna happen to her but, what she didn't know was that the man was also thinking of killing her._

_All of a sudden, Brittany was thrown to the ground. She crawls but then man grabs her ankles and drags her back. He gets on top of her and begins to remove her clothes._

_Brittany really tries to fight to escape but the man was to strong. She suddenly felt her upper body being exposed. The man had managed to remove her top._

_She then felt him removing her pants and panties. "Please please stop. I don't want this. Please don't do this to me again" instead of ignoring her, he wanted her to keep pleading to let her go. It turned him on to hear her defenseless crying. Tears were coming out of Brittany's eyes._

_Robert who was hungry for her body, notices the tears that were going down her cheeks. He leans in and licks her tears. This made him want more. He left a trail of saliva on her cheeks._

_"Before I leave this country, we are gonna enjoy our last night together" said Robert before pulling his pants down. He freed his hard organ before throwing his pants on the floor. "Oh by the way, I was the one who sent you that message in the morning. I used my daughters phone to contact you and lure you in to my trap"_

_Robert noticed the horrified look Brittany gave him after he said that. He knew she regretted going to the park._

_Just as Robert prepared to go in her entrance, he felt her bite his hand. The man groans in pain and says "You piece of shit" he violently slaps her across the face._

_Brittany felt like half of her face was on fire. That really hurt. She expected Robert to do what he wanted to do however, she doesn't feel him moving. In fact she doesn't hear him say anything. A minute went by and the man still didn't resume what he was doing._

_Brittany opens her eyes to see Robert bleeding from his neck. He looked shockingly frightened as he weakly put his pants back on. As he did that, he was looking at someone or something._

_Brittany follows his gaze to see shadow holding something shiny. She realizes that it was a knife which was dripping with blood. Before Brittany could get a good look at the attacker, the attacker leaves the scene and Brittany suddenly losses consciousness and closes her eyes._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"And then everything looked dark. I don't know who cut him. I... I almost felt sorry for him" said Brittany who rests her chin on her knees.

Alvin approaches her and hugs her. The others were speechless as they looked at her.

They were glad she wasn't that hurt but were worried about something else. Who was the killer? Why did they choose Robert as their target? For what reason?

Dave clears his throat and says "Well everyone, I think my boys and I should let Brittany get some rest. She has had a rough day. Good night Miss Miller, Good night girls"

Dave gently pushes his boys as they head to the door.

"Alvin wait... Don't go yet"

said Brittany before whispering something to Miss Miller.

Alvin gives her smile and he wondered what she was gonna say.

Miss Millers eyes get wide and she says "Are you sure you want that sweet heart?" Brittany happily nods. "Okay I trust you" replied Miss Miller.

Brittany looks at Alvin. She also looks at Summer who was about to leave.

Miss Miller smiles at the two, and says "Can you both stay here for another hour. I want you both to stay for dinner. I want thank you for finding and brining my daughter home"

Alvin and Summer were about to reply but, Miss Miller kept talking "I'm gonna make dinner meanwhile, why don't you three go take a bath. That warehouse you three were at got you all dirty"

Brittany, Alvin, and Summer look at each other to see that their faces looked somewhat dirty. They had dried dirt and their hairs were a mess. They were surprised that they didn't notice this before arriving at the Millers. That warehouse must've been abandoned for years.

Brittany takes Alvin's hand and tells Summer to follow her. Summer curiously follows and soon they arrive at the bathroom.

"Wait, are we gonna... You know... Take a bath together?" asked Alvin who was blushing.

Brittany giggles and says "Yeah, and you shouldn't feel awkward because you saw me naked two hours ago. Besides, I'm now your girlfriend you're my boyfriend. It's okay to see each other wearing our birthday suits"

Alvin kept blushing and he says "Yeah but what about... "

The two glance at Summer who rolls her eyes and says "Hey, I use to take baths with my sister Fawn. I don't feel embarrassed about taking a bath with you guys"

Brittany smiles at her before looking back at Alvin.

"But she was a girl-"

"So. She was family. Also you guys are like family. We are a family, aren't we Alvin?"

Summer cut him off. Alvin smiles and tells Summer "We are a family and always will be"

with that said, Alvin is the first to get naked. He throws his clothes in a basket and approaches the girls.

Summer looks at him up and down for a few seconds. She blushes and looks away. "A penis huh. Never seen one in person. Males are sure interesting creatures. Don't let your hormones get the best of you while we're in the bathtub okay Alvin"

Alvin thought about making a sarcastic comment but decides not to.

Brittany gets undressed to and turns on the faucet. She makes sure that the water wasn't too hot nor too cold.

Meanwhile Alvin approaches Summer who just got naked and he looks at her body.

He smirks and wolf whistles. "Cute girly thingy. Females are sure-"

"Whatever. Oh and it's not called girly thingy. It's called the vulva" Summer interrupted him before lifting her thigh to show him her vagina area. Was this really happening? One of his biggest dreams was about to become true. The last time Alvin took a bath with Brittany was when they were todlers.

Alvin chuckles and says "It's the same-"

"Alright the water's ready" said Brittany who hands Alvin and Summer a towel.

The three get in the water. The three really didn't feel awkward anymore. They were actually feeling comfortable. It was like special bath time.

Brittany hands Alvin her bottle of shampoo and says "Alvin can you help me wash my hair? I'll help you wash your body" Alvin nods and squeezes the bottle. Brittany starts to rub a soap on his chest.

"Hey Summer, do you want help washing anything?" asked Brittany curiously.

Summer smiles and says "Sure, but I'll wait for you guys to finish-"

Brittany shakes her head before saying "You don't have to wait. Come here and I'll wash your hair"

Summer chuckles and floats towards them. She grabs a bar of soap that Brittany gives her and asks "Alvin, could I wash you? You seem to be busy washing Brittany's body"

Alvin looks at Brittany with a questioning look.

Brittany who was rubbing shampoo on Summer's hair, nods and says "Summer you have my permission but, don't wash his lower body. Only I will do that" she then winks at Summer who chuckles.

The three kept washing each other comfortably. Yes it did seem awkward and weird but they were so comfortable that they were beggining to enjoy taking a bath together. This made them forget about problems of life. This made them forget about the killer and the horrible things that happened. This distracted them at least for bath time.

While Summer was washing Alvin's back, she kept thinking about someone. She couldn't stop thinking about this person. She had to ask this question.

"Hey Alvin, is your brother Theodore single?"


	16. Chapter 16

Alvin and Brittany looked at Summer with surprised looks. They both look at each other.

"Well Theo is-"

"Um sorry Summer, but my sister Ellie has been liking him since... they met"

Brittany answered for Alvin who nods. He was actually gonna say the same thing.

Summer sighs and says "Oh, well I hope Theo likes her to" even though Summer started to like Theodore, she didn't want to upset Eleanor who seemed like a sweet caring girl. The type of guys she likes are nerds but, Theodore had made her like guys like him. The sweet, innocent, soft, sefless type.

Brittany places her arm around her shoulders and says "Don't worry though. I know a lot of single guys that are like Theodore. As a matter of fact I know this handsome guy who is like him. I'll call him tomorrow and I'll introduce him to you"

Summer gives her an appreciating smile and says "Thanks Britt. Can't wait to meet him" they then look at Alvin who had a jealous look on his face.

Brittany places her hands on his chest and says "Alvin, i know what you're gonna say. No the guy that I told Summer about isn't my boyfriend nor an ex boyfriend. He's just a friend... Well actually he isn't. I think he dislikes me but he's still a cool guy" she then kisses him on the cheek.

Summer chuckles as she washed her body. Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany were whispering sweet things to each other. They kept blushing and laughing.

Summer notices this and smiles at the couple. She finishes taking a bath and says "Guys, I'm done. I'll give you two some time alone. See ya" Summer gets out of the water and just as she was drying herself, she feels a hand slap her butt.

She blushes and turns around to see the couple acting strange.

Luckily she realizes who it was that slapped her butt when she sees Alvin trying to not laugh and Brittany glaring at him.

"Alvin, you're lucky Brittany's here to protect you because if she wasn't, you would become my slave and not in a sexual way" Summer gives him an intimidating look. She meant what she said.

Alvin laughs and says "Sorry, I just had to do it. I mean come on. You gotta admit. You have a nice butt just like Brittany's. It's a crime to not slap it"

Brittany rolls her eyes and says "The only butt your allowed to touch is mines. But we have to wait a few months before I can let you do that"

Alvin gives her fake sad look before chuckling.

Summer shakes her head and heads to the door as she mumbles "I won't be surprised if those two become parents soon" she closes the door on her way out.

* * *

**A week later...**

The chipmunks and the Chipettes heard about the Killer. There were good news and bad news. The good news was that the killer was identified. The killer was a female. It was none other than Charlene who killed her own flesh and blood.

The reason why she took her fathers life is because, she was the first girl to get raped by him. She was the first victim.

Charlene was crushed and this damaged her badly. She was in love with Alvin and wanted him to herself. She knew that Brittany also liked Alvin so, she told her dad about Brittany.

Believe it or not, Charlene encouraged her dad to do what he wanted with Brittany.

Charlene thought that if Brittany got touched by a man, then Brittany wouldn't like males anymore. But she was wrong.

Charlene's plan failed and even though she and her father still talked each other, she hated him.

She didn't forget what he did to her. Because of him, Charlene was told that she was gonna be sent to a mental hospital. Also she soon realized that she was pregnant. It's amazing that no one noticed her pregnancy signs.

Charlene who snapped, killed her father and was gonna kill Brittany if Alvin and Summer hadn't arrived quickly.

Detectives soon knew who was the one that killed Robert Hunter. They realized that it was Charlene. She was the killer. Charlene tried to convince the detectives that it was Alvin who raped Brittany and killed Robert Hunter.

However sadly for her, there was evidence that showed that Alvin was innocent.

Charlene was a criminal who was about to get arrested but, before the police could do anything to her, Charlene committed suicide. She shot herself with an assault rifle that her dead dad had in his truck. Her mother had uncaringly abandoned after she found out what her husband did to their daughter. Her mother didn't look at Charlene the same anymore. Charlene died alone with no love from anyone.

* * *

**Days later, at a cemetery**

They were standing in front of a tombstone. There were flowers, and even family photos of the dead person. Everyone was sad that the person was gone. Even Brittany. Although Charlene was a criminal who was gonna hurt her and frame Alvin, she still respected and was gonna miss Charlene.

"Rest in peace Char. All of us miss you. I wish you was alive and happy. I wish you would've told us what Robert did to you. We could've helped you. I forgive you for wanting to hurt us. Your innocence was stolen just like mines. You will never be forgotten. I love you Char. Goodbye"

Said Brittany who dries her tears with a handkerchief. Alvin stood next to her hugging her and kissing her forehead. He to was sad.

Simon and Jeanette were there to, holding hands and letting their tears fall.

Dave and Miss Miller, were there to. Everyone was there even Summer who was comforting Theodore and Eleanor. Summer's boyfriend who Brittany knew, was also there comforting them.

They all looked at the tombstone which said

"_Rest in peace Charlene Hunter the Chipette. Born on 1994, died on 2009. Will never be forgotten. Loving and caring girl_" next to the tombstone was Charlene's favorite teddy bear that she got from Alvin when they first met a few years ago. Love is complicated, but in the end it's all worth it. Deep down, Charlene was happy for Alvin and Brittany. Her heart was conquered by darkness but then love found the light that it needed to eliminate the darkness.

**The end**


End file.
